


Lost Paradise

by Kempai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: "Sent to the stars", Alternate Universe - Canon, Arbitrary words, Canon Universe, Comfort, Dimensional World, English Dub Names, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Influence, Japanese inspired literature, M/M, Majesticshipping - not established, Sent to an alternate dimensional world by Yubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kempai/pseuds/Kempai
Summary: “The moon does not just simply disappear when no one is looking at it.” He retorts in a wavering breeze of flourishing trounce and detachment. It was clear the ex-underground duelist had lost any receptivity and willingness to act. He felt stuck in a state of hypnagogia, on the edge of being claimed again, and yet also not. These abnormalities of such movements, behaviors and vivid perceptions were speculations of being a parasomniac. That was more convincing than this sick hallucination being truth thus far—anything was.





	Lost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Japanese literature and episodes 135-147 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I grew up watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! series in English Dub, therefore I'm more fond of and prefer to call the characters by their English names. Numbered notes will be added at the end for clarification.

* * *

_With each spell card played, Brron sacrificed the four chained and manipulated beings. The marks seemingly tattooed on their skin glowed with feverish might, basking them in the same aura and illuminating a path of shattering vanishment. And just like that, they’ve been rewritten into the stars of guidance and lost wandering ⁽¹⁾ . _

_ The brunette was down on his knees with his last remaining eight-hundred points, the cackling of the freakishly huge bug ringing in his ears proved to be headache-inducing. He began being fueled with something beyond anger as the agitation only stood as a building fire. No, at this point, he was filled with nothing but loathe and revenge. His eyes became a blazing vengeance of amber and as he stood up, he continued on his plight of seeking justice—perhaps in the most wrong ways. The precious ace of his had managed to destroy the meddling insect that was in his way with the help of an equipped card, and with it gone, it led to the opportunity of attacking again. Due to unfortunate events, the pest came back with his opponent's spell card. _

_ 'Oh, well’. He mused to himself. ‘I’ll just make do with this.’ Taking a card from his hand and holding it up for the crawler to see, he announced his unspoken win. _

_ “I active the spell: Battling of Sleeping Spirits! Now we can both summon a monster that was just destroyed.” The brunette described. His eyes narrowed as eyebrows furrowed in distaste. “You know mine, and I know yours.” _

_ His opponent stepped back a little, groaning in slight annoyance and surprise. “So, Brron. As long as you keep bringing your Rainbow back around, I’ll keep taking it down, over and over. And eventually, I’ll have my revenge on you.” He gritted his teeth at the mere taste of his opponent’s name leaving his lips, it sure was to leave a sourness in its tracks. _

_ “So, hurry up and resurrect it. I know this won’t bring my friends back, but watching you squirm sure makes me feel better.” He wanted to smirk, sneer, laugh at the bug in utter amusement at the little loop he had created. But, he chose to keep his intimidating hold on him. _

_ “...I can’t. Since I used my spell Corridor, I can’t summon this turn.” The other responded back meekly—oh, he definitely wanted to smile now. Show him the biggest grin he could muster. _

_ “Then I’m afraid this is goodbye!” With a hand stretched out and open, a portal illuminated from the ground and his one and only Neo-Spacian had returned on the field in all its glory. “Avenge my friends! Send him to the stars!” He commanded his monster, to which it obliged. And with a single blast, his opponents last remaining life points vanished as he took a beating from the rushing wind and fell on his back—pain shooting down his spine. This called for the end of their duel, and while the brunette has changed, so has his concern of what may have happened to his friend—or even—where his friends may have been. In the stars, as was claimed, but the thought of bringing them back became a goal that went unlisted. Self-hatred and societal-degradation seemed to be the lit gas for him, and he silently vowed for nothing but destruction and punishment. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ The erratic heart of his played an incongruent rhythm different to the tune of the on-going battle. Removing his Chimeratech Fortress Dragon had proved to be the right choice thus far, as three monsters were laid out. Having to get rid of a previous one to draw one card, it seems he still had luck of the draw to manage to score the one thing that’ll help him. _

_ “My turn! And I play this, the spell Power Bond!” He held up the nostalgic spell in-between two fingers as he showed it proudly in front of the blue-haired opponent from across the field. The look on the possessed male scrunched up his nose in confusion. _

_ “What does that do?!” He definitely didn’t want to know if, since, the other seemed to find amusement in his only card that showed opportunity thus far. _

_ ‘More than you’ll ever know…’ The figure felt wondrous memories reappear in his subconscious—almost been forgotten during his occupation as a pro, a second nature that lingered. “I send three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard and summon...Cyber End Dragon!” He called out to his mighty beast as the others have disappeared from the field. _

_ “And thanks to the effect of my spell card Power Bond, my Cyber End Dragon’s attack points are doubled.” He smirked as the other groaned in frustration, stepping back in anticipation. “Ugh, that beast has so much power!” The other stated the obvious. _

_ ‘That’s right, Jesse. No one’s walking away from this duel. If I gotta’ go, then I’m taking with me whatever dark spirit is controlling you.’ With narrow eyes filled with newfound determination, he raised his arm up with an open palm, reaching out towards the heavens that scattered a familiarity he knew from some distant land. _

_ “A new dawn is rising! It’s unfortunate...you won’t be around to witness it, Yubel! This duel ends with your destruction!” He chimed in the confidence only he knew how to sport. He truly believed in the path he was redirected to. If such evil incarnation could manage to walk the blessed grounds he had taken for granted, then he’ll atone for his own sins by paying a life for a life. His soul no longer belonged to the world he once knew, he was a goner either way and so he will do good by the ones he did wrong—until the very end. _

_ The possessed blue-haired male chuckled darkly, pointing towards himself with a thumb and a sinister grin wearing his face. “The only way to destroy me, is to destroy your friend, Jesse.” It was all clear now, if it wasn’t then. This spirit no one was sure to say by name before had taken a turn to announce themselves more often than they did before. _

_ “We’ll see about that, Yubel.” He retorted, then placed his aim on the frighteningly friendly mask and shield their enemy was hiding behind. “Ready? Cyber End Dragon, attack!” Following obediently, the giant beast howled a sound wave at the colorful and fairy-like serpent in front of it, not stopping for anything. _

_ “Not so fast! Here’s my face down trap!” In saving grace, the face down card on the field stood up to negate the attack. “Now for every crystal beast in my gave, my Counter Gem trap card brings them back to my spell and card trap card zone.” Cool yellows of ancient indifference stung nonchalantly at the weakened teal figure, the representing shades of colors appeared before him, dancing majestically within their rightful spots. _

_ “And if it weren’t enough, Zane. Now I’m allowed to active my Rainbow Dragon’s special ability. And that means the beasts get sent back to my graveyard. My dragon gets a thousand more attack points!” Snickering at the dark teal playfully, everything was sent into stone. Orbs of topaz flickered angrily, deciding to test out new waters. _

_ “I play Cybernetic Zone! And I remove Cyber End Dragon from play!” Just as it had entered the field, it left the same way—the user seemingly unfazed by the unfortunate departure of the beloved, powerful beast. Taken aback, the dark spirit in sheep’s clothes grunted. “You what?! You just destroyed the only chance you have of winning!” It called out, almost desperately. Widened in surprise of the unclear motive. Though it left, it came back just seconds after. The ticking of time anticipating it’s arrival like a drum-roll. The confounding move had made for an astonishing one at this point, the dragon better than ever before. _

_ “What happened?! And why does this dragon have sixteen hundred attack points!” The towering beast roared the foreshadow of defeat, possessing strength unlike any other. The sidelines had occupied five individuals that were witnessing the intensity of the whole duel, they remained frozen in their place, one of them having the ability to somehow talk through chattering teeth. _

_ “This is all too much! Thanks to his Cybernetic Zone spell, his Cyber Dragon comes back twice as strong!” The raspy, feminine voice explained—all following on deaf’s ears except for the user. “But it’ll cost me.” He whispered, trying to project his voice enough for the wind to pick up his low and gruffy tone. _

_ “I still must pay, for playing my Power Bond...Cyber End Dragon’s original attack points...now return to me as damage…And it’s alot more than this old heart of mine can handle…” He said weakly, falling to his knees as his precious dragon was what brought him to his demise. His life points had reached zero and every card had vanished like twinkling stars. Soon, he’ll be raptured into the same canon of a ruthless written fairy-tale. Darkness consumed his waking moments and he had lost any remembrance. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

High-pitched and buzzing, the static rang through an unseen darkness. In its wake, the light of an unknown began to gradually allow vision of colors to flash dully against darkened teals of long forgotten individuality and self-confidence, leaving behind a topaz of the wishful law of attraction to the manifestation of old desires. The rainbow of radiance blurred blindingly as stinging irises functioned accordingly to provide adjustment to the odd sensational surroundings of nothingness that consumed the very air of existence–at least, what's left of it. Soon enough, small pools of misty fog clouds the overhead of the low atmosphere as dusty grays take root within the seen peripheral of lost orbs.

"Ugh…Where...am I…?" The question lingered within the thick-veiled silence that blanketed the gruff and puzzled whisper. Narrow eyes barely focusing on the environment as aching pains ignite the vivid recollections of unwanted ghosts, hauntingly giving reasons to assume the unnamed world that was dwelled upon. With enough force and surprising willpower, the figure pushes themselves up to take on a sitting stance from the ground. Calloused fingers run through tousled strands of teal as they groan and massage away the throbbing within their temple. After shaking away the vertigo and ache, sharp eyes glance around the seemingly forbidden place in wavered curiosity—the mountainous range towering over the usually tall and unfaltered being as wilted life and darkened skies overshadow any blossoming memories that once was. Another push from willpower and they appear standing, struggling to walk—though successfully still able to do so—as they wobble through the silent and empty new home. 

“Perhaps death is all nought for the last sleep, but yet an awakening of eternity…” ⁽²⁾ Muttering to oneself, how low their voice was as they venture deeper into the dead realm—venturing into it longer. Scenery after scenery passed, countless poor excuses of trees in the form of barely stable twigs, and the disappearance of any dew drops or greenery except for the shriveled leaves of the past. There were no signs of anyone or anything, just him. It felt like hours, days, years, weeks—and still nothing. Even within the assumed world of an afterlife, the forgotten soul remained empty and alone within an—just as empty—eery and rocky location. The continuous destination to nowhere left the individual panting, and thirsty. A dry mouth that prayed to be quenched and pleaded to its own shallow breaths to cease were ignored. Despite this torturous walk and sense of abandonment, there was no desire to stop. No desire to rebel against a daunting and endless task. There was nothing else to do, and for unknown reasons, this goal had kept hold a nonsensical wish that shouldn’t be. 

_ ‘If life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?’ _He mused to himself, trudging along in a straight and never-ending path. 

Eyelids become heavy, drooping as every step taken lulled his body in an upcoming battle of exhaustion and aching pains. And just as it seemed his eyes would close and he would stumble down, back into the ground where most of his pride had gone since coming here—there it was. Though the foggy mist thickened, it was as clear as a cloudless and dull sky. Rustling gently against the hot breeze of the mountains, laid a small meadow—innocently presenting itself across a small river stream that glistened in perfect reflections regardless of the sunless world, contrasting so differently from the side of his current position. 

Swallowing a lump of dry hesitation, he blinked the tired away as he gazed in wondrous disbelief. Slowly, but surely, he dragged himself toward the heavenly hues of life. Even if he didn’t make it, he was grateful to see it once more, the untouched beauty of nature. Yes, he could fall at any minute and let himself go through the anguish of defeat once more, and he would be fine. At least, it would have been like that. But yet, it fell apart the moment he laid eyes on an outline. What was once ghosted by the fog had let itself known as the heavy mist separated once water reflections rayed the only light from above this world had to offer. Amongst the diffused wet whites sat a familiar figure. A silhouette that bore arrogance and boastfulness, even in this setting. 

_ ‘Someone….! Though delusions may personify itself to enthrall my imaginations, I—’ _His quickened heart helped toss out any thoughts of falsehood entertainment and self-made fabrications. His body moved and his mind flooded with only adrenaline that he wasn’t sure someone dead should ever feel again. Perhaps it wasn’t his doing, but the world’s. And yet, he harboured faint hopes within himself. Trailing through the darkened fog, he swam through sleepy white-gray veils towards the one thing that would indulge his curiosity—his hopes and perhaps, his nightmares. The small meadow—adorning small pick-up flowers and floating speckles of snow dandies—was occupied with a now-identifiable figure. The dark sky strands pointing in a two-split layer remained kept as soft, porcelain corium shimmered purely—unscathed. He blinked with widened eyes, all exhaustion and adrenaline having left his body as the waves of dubiety embedded itself within the sweaty pores of his very being. Recognizing the figure was proving to stimulate his already broken mind with immeasurable amounts of fabricated imaginations that he believed the realm was punishing him for, for the pathetic and miserable attempts of atoning the remains of his recent doings. 

“Ch....Chazz...?” He breathed out in an uncertain whisper, gazing at the ravenette in utter wonder. Sitting near the stream bank and an arm draped over a raised knee, the individual in question glances over the dread-filled teal topaz curiously. With the heavy blackened cape wet and dripping from the bottom and dragging the older male down to ground-level, only two inquiries dwelled silently in the captor of the beholder's mind. Why was he here, and did he really walk through the—though shallow and gently flowing—stream? Swirling winds sings for their reunion in the most unfavorable places and ways. Barely keeping eye contact with bruised knees pressed against sunken grass, the kept silence ate away the timeless air in a chilling suspicion. He wanted to laugh at all of this. Life may have been cruel, but this seemed almost too cynical for even someone like him. 

“Heh, an exaggerated dream.” Averting eyes so skillfully with half-spoken regrets, the tiny flowers underneath him crushed so painfully. He had fallen, bent over on the ground with his palms placed firmly on the grassy layout below him to hold a stable position, taking some of the pressure off his knees. The individual in front of him blinked at his comical notion, tilting his head as if to entertain the idea of it even more. When the fallen figure noticed it, his arms and legs were still. No longer trembling from aches—and overexertion from physical and mental sufferings—it seemed immobile as far as he was concerned. He felt like an old and outdated robot, abandoned and left to rot—like his limbs were covered in rust. It was as if he was a paralyzed ghost, and he just might as well be. After allowing this to go on for a few seconds that extended far longer than they ever should, the ravenette known as Chazz leans forward ever so slightly towards the fallen male. 

“Zane…” He beckons to him in a gentle acknowledgment and showed nothing aside from a sliver of uneasiness at the incongruity of his usually standing acquaintance of mutuality. All for but a reply in the form of a groan, the teal individual that was called out to–Zane–shut his eyes as sensations of pain began to shoot through his delayed receptors. He needed help. Being so close already, Chazz held his arms out to take a hold of the older and taller male, helping him to flip over and slowly lay down across from him. 

“Hey, at this rate, this will all disappear.” ⁽³⁾ The ravenette tried to reassure his broken and suffering company. Teal tufts swayed against a fair forehead in response to Chazz’s statement. Dull orbs opened to gaze at the younger male with his face betraying nothing. Zane didn’t believe him. 

“The moon does not just simply disappear when no one is looking at it.” ⁽⁴⁾ He retorts in a wavering breeze of flourishing trounce and detachment. It was clear the ex-underground duelist had lost any receptivity and willingness to act. He felt stuck in a state of hypnagogia, on the edge of being claimed again, and yet also not. These abnormalities of such movements, behaviors and vivid perceptions were speculations of being a parasomniac. That was more convincing than this sick hallucination being truth thus far—anything was. 

“So since it’s like this, then why can’t we just end it?” ⁽⁵⁾ Chazz wondered, having the premises that perhaps the other still deduced he was but a mirage, whether it was a self-made or some sort of punishment the hands of fate and destiny had bestowed upon him. A twitch of a finger from calloused hands and a sigh releases from a poor and tired soul. 

“Because, our eyes have long since been gone and taken from us.” ⁽⁶⁾ Chazz blinked at the reply Zane gave to him—the words of arbitrary iterations left him quizzically searching for answers in himself. The other must have noticed because the obsidian eyes scanned him with no clear focus or awareness. When recognition to his figurative articulations finally hit the ravenette, his eyes sparkled in understanding and he tilted his head slightly—asking for more.

“So let’s remind ourselves of that, and not take it for granted.” The teal of topaz disappeared behind thin layers of protection, tiny strands of spider legs lightly tickled the under bags of a sullen life. In its wake, alertness was piqued from a watchful stare and its presence lingered within the transparent air between them. Soft, warm hands were set so gently on top of rough and sturdy knuckles. This was like a fairy-tale, one where he would vanish within the cold ocean after everything. A mermaid set to fail, after becoming the sacrificial martyr, and destined to a realm of atonement for all deceptional acts and white lies. In the end, just like sea foam, he wanted to whimsically let go, so…

“Let’s take away our arms.” ⁽⁷⁾ He barely mustered a breath. So soft and low, it was such a fortunate and audible whisper—and yet, they didn’t fall into deaf ears. It all made sense to him now, the reason he closed his eyes once again. Exhausted, tired of his endless wandering and expectations from forbidden wishes, sure. But, the visible particles—overhead and suspended in the atmosphere—were beginning to disperse from the gray sky. Just like him. To those clouded eyes that have gone blind, he pleaded for hands to be withdrawn. Either way, everything has long since gotten an ending. He is always remembering that: he is alone. 

“To sadness, let’s just find relief.” ⁽⁸⁾ Zane had made some illegal arguments, so the colored void refuted with the same faint hopes the older male had harboured silently earlier in the day. 

“I’ll take you to somewhere not here.” The ravenette had offered him a lost paradise with attributions and antioxidants he was willing to give—afflictions Chazz wanted and wished for to be taken from him since long ago. With a hitched respire, the teal-haired male had admitted to his opposing denials as he felt synchronized to the other’s pulsation. Gnawing nervously at the inside of his cheek, his throat had dried up from the realization of the visibly-seen moon, in the gray filled hues of day, and the shining beauty of it. 

“Let me hear your voice then.” ⁽⁹⁾ Zane requests with a laboured breath, and as his lids open slowly in the expectation of his company to disappear into the heavenly skies, he was granted a majestic array of newly brightened colors. The dim lights of the world had shadowed over the pale and fair grace of his last, saving prayer. In undeserving brilliance, it was no surprise just how pure the moon was when behind the raventte’s glistening hair and radiant smile.

_ The moon is shining so beautifully and brilliantly. ⁽¹⁰⁾ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a bit of Japanese Poetry and some translated iterations of certain topics. 
> 
> ⁽¹⁾ The English dub referred to them being sacrificed as them being "sent to the stars".
> 
> ⁽²⁾ Instead of death being nothingness and void, it's being referred to as having an afterlife in this circumstance. 
> 
> ⁽³⁾ Chazz is reassuring him that they will find a way out.
> 
> ⁽⁴⁾ Zane's way of saying that; if they're dead and this world is the afterlife, then there is no way out. He's implying that even though he's talking to Chazz, he believes he isn't real. Denying that he could be just as dead as him.
> 
> ⁽⁵⁾ Chazz is fighting back and saying that there's nothing left to lose so might as well try to find a way out, or at least hope for one.
> 
> ⁽⁶⁾ People say that: "Eyes are the window to a person's soul." If that is the case, then it would make sense for someone to say, figuratively, that their eyes were taken from them if they aren't alive anymore. At least in my mind. I like referencing that, so I tend to refer to someone (who has died and is a spirit/soul) as being blinded or without vision even though they can still see.  
\- after, Zane says to not take it for granted, stating that they should just enjoy each other's company now that they're no longer alone anymore. 
> 
> ⁽⁷⁾ Zane's way of saying: "I don't think I can handle your comforting and warm touch, please let go of me before I get burnt." 
> 
> ⁽⁸⁾ Self-explanatory, hopefully. Chazz believes there's no need to remain distant or closed off, especially if Zane is considering that they're both in the afterlife at this point.  
\- "I'll take you to somewhere not here." Basically saying that if they aren't dead, they'll find a way out of this world. And if they are, then at least they have each other to roam the afterlife with. 
> 
> ⁽⁹⁾ "Let me hear your voice then." Zane wants reassurance and confirmation from Chazz, but he also is mainly subtly asking Chazz to say a certain phrase, even if Chazz doesn't know that's what he's asking for. 
> 
> ⁽¹⁰⁾ When someone says: "月が奇麗ですね," or "Tsukiga kirei desu ne," translated to "The moon is beautiful", that is considered a confession. Another way of saying, "I love you".  
\- and saying the lines of: "The moon is very pretty," is implying that they're confessing the person they're addressing to is beautiful or pretty. So by ending it with: The moon is shining so beautifully and brilliantly" is an implication that Zane may have silently confessed an unspoken love while complementing Chazz. But only by feeling rather than actual words. A "dokidoki" moment, if you will. 
> 
> I really wanted to write a one-shot of this pair, as for some reason, I just really love this GX pairing. Now that I'm back in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom, I might end up writing more stories, who knows. Also, sorry for my bad attempt at doing flashbacks or recaps, I really suck at writing things from the past. 
> 
> Btw I'm really interested in doing a YGO! collab with someone with one of the pairs I'm into right now: Seto Kaiba x Ryou Bakura, Zane Truesdale x Chazz Princeton, Yusei Fudo x Carly Carmine/Nagisa and Tenjou Kaito/Kite x Okudaira Fuuya/Nelson Andrews (The Sparrow). If you're interested, you can hit me up. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!  
If you have any questions or requests, I'll try to reply whenever I'm not busy. Until next time.
> 
> Milk Boi, out


End file.
